


Bound by love

by cedarrapidsgirl



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedarrapidsgirl/pseuds/cedarrapidsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some warnings, in case you missed the tags.. light Dom/sub, bondage. implied drug use, but...not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound by love

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. This idea was all mine, thanks to my new bike. The thing that someone gets tied up with is [here.](http://twitpic.com/1cwra0) My bike lock. As always, Kelly is my best enabler.

It was very quiet in the Quinto-Pine household.

Too quiet, Zach thought. There was usually at least Noah running and thumping to greet him, and Harold running and thumping away from all the noise Noah was making.

But Zach knew that Chris was home. His car was in the driveway, so it was possible that Noah was out in the backyard. But more often than not, Noah always greeted Zach when he came in.

Zach set his keys in the bowl on the side table, and dropped his bag to the floor. "Hello?" Nothing. "Chris?" Still silence. Maybe Chris was taking a nap. He went down the hall to their bedroom. The door was shut, and when he opened it, he was met with a very strange sight.

His lover Chris was there. That wasn't unusual, but something wasn't right. Chris was sitting on the edge of bed, with his back to Zach. In complete silence. In almost complete darkness, with only the bit of afternoon light peeking through the closed blinds. Wearing only his plain white briefs, which usually meant that it was time for someone to do some laundry. Zach was about to make some sort of snide comment about having lots of white briefs to match the 40 white shirts, but it died on his lips when he caught Chris' reflection in the mirror at the end of their bed.

Chris noticed Zach standing in the doorway, staring at him. He smiled a barely there smile, a smirk, acknowledging Zach's presence, but Chris' eyes weren't quite focused on Zach. They were blank, with brief moments of movements about, which made Zach worry a little. "Hey Zach." Chris stared at Zach using the mirror. He didn't move at all. "I was hoping you'd come home soon."

Zach wasn't sure what was going on. "Uh, yeah, I finished my meeting with my agent, and came home to you." Chris didn't answer, just smiled that mysterious smile, and stared at Zach some more. "Uh." Zach decided to forge ahead. "Where's Noah? And are you okay? You seem a little...off." Still a few more minutes of silence, as Chris was off in his own dreamland.

"Noah's with Joe. He came over a little bit ago and borrowed him. Something about 'girls love guys with dogs'." Chris finally really looked at Zach, eyes focused on him, even if it still was in the mirror. "And me? I'm fine."

Zach moved a little closer to the bed. "Fine? You look like you're stoned out of your mind. Did you take one of your pain pills?"

"Yeah. My knee was hurting me earlier. I'm better than I was, though, baby. I think I might need to apologize to Joe later though. I don't think I've ever seen him get Noah out of the house that quickly." Chris smiled at the memory. "Of course, it didn't help that I was lying naked on the couch when he came in." Chris started giggling as he relived the event, and Zach widened his eyes at the thought of his brother seeing Chris in all his glory.

It was then Zach noticed something. Chris was winding a long, black cord around and between both wrists. "Chris, what do you have there?"

Chris looked down at his lap, like he was seeing the stark black contrast again his white briefs and pale body for the first time. "Oh. Yeah. Well, I was out in the shed today, getting my bike down from the rafters, and I found this."

'This' Zach realized, was a bike lock and cable. Zach had remembered seeing it once last summer while meeting Chris at a coffee shop. Chris had mentioned that it was made of Kevlar, so his bike wasn't going anywhere. "Okay," Zach said. "So why are you sitting with it while you're mostly naked in our bedroom?"

Chris turned on the bed to face Zach and smiled at him, but looking at him like _he_ was the one under the influence of something. "Well, duh, Zach-ar-y." Because I want to tie you up with it and suck your dick."

That is not really what Zach was thinking that Chris would say, but then, Zach reasoned with himself, what else _was_ there to say, besides the obvious. Zach sat down on the bed a respectable distance from Chris. Where the fuck did this come from, he thought. Their sex life wasn't vanilla, it was more Neapolitan, but it sure as hell wasn't like New York Super Fudge Chunk or Cherry Garcia or some other messed up ice cream. Zach could feel Chris watching him, and he glanced over. Chris was waiting patiently, still smiling, although his eyes looked a little more focused and attentive now.

"No." Zach stood quickly and paced the room. "I'm not having sex with you right now."

"Why not?" Chris was still sitting on the bed, still playing with the cord, wrapping it around his wrists, first one, then the other, then both of them, around his fingers, doing something with it all the time since Zach first came in.

"Because you're not in your right mind." Zach stopped by Chris and fought the urge to pace more. It was a habit when he was nervous or angry. And for some reason, having a stoned Chris Pine proposition him for sex gave him both of those emotions. "I know you said you're better than you were, but you're still pretty far gone, I can see it in your eyes. And I'm not gonna do something with you in that state that we're both going to regret later. Just sex, maybe, but you want to go all bondage and Dom/Sub on me, not while you're tripping on your pain meds."

Chris stared at Zach, then licked his lips and looked down. Zach just waited, with a slightly puzzled look, as that was Chris' "guilty face".

"What, Chris, what's the matter?" Zach sat down next to Chris, who kept his eyes down and suddenly wouldn't look at him, now holding the bike chain loosely in his hands like it was offensive.

"I'm sorry, Zach, I-I have to tell you, I'm not really messed up on my medicine. Really." Chris looked up at Zach, his eyes sad, yet clear. Zach knew Chris was telling the truth. He could see it in his eyes. "I was bored, and I missed you, and-I was working on my acting, just playin'. I'm sorry, Zach."

Zach looked away for a minute, then back at Chris. "It's okay, C. Really." He started rubbing Chris's back. "Hey, look at me. He took Chris' chin in his hand and turned Chris too look at him. "I can see you're sober. And damn it, you were acting.." Zach smiled and leaned forward, touching their foreheads together. "Babe, you'd better win me an Oscar someday, okay?"

Chris smiled back. "You'll win one before I ever will." Zach just grinned and pulled Chris close to him into a gentle kiss. Chris reciprocated, and they spent a couple of minutes just staring at each other, reading and memorizing their eyes' changing expressions.

Zach pulled back, and reached for the bike lock that was on the bed behind them. "So." Zach started, a smirk starting on his face. "You want to play with this, huh?" He took it in his hands, feeling its strength as he straightened it out and seeing it coil back into curls as he let go, a by-product of it having been wound so tightly from its packaging.

Chris looked a little shy, which is a side most did not see of him. But he let it out for Zach. "Yes." he said, "Yes, I do." Zach smiled at him, and feeling bolder, Chris grabbed the lock from Zach. He sat still for a moment, then pulled the rope tight. Chris put his hands up on Zach's chest, pushing him back onto the bed and climbing up on top of him, straddling him. "You gotta totally trust me with this, Zach. If I'm ever hurting you and it gets to be too much, tell me to stop, okay?" Zach nodded his assent, and Chris smirked. "Okay, Zach, take off your shirt, then arms up, cross your hands behind your head."

Zach did as he was told. Chris got up off the bed for a moment, and grabbed something off the dresser he couldn't quite see. Then he came back and sat down on top of Zach again, grinding a little and earning him a moan for his efforts. Zach had stayed in the position Chris had asked him to assume. Chris leaned forward on Zach and pulled the bike lock straight, and set it on Zach's chest, and quickly wrapped it around his shoulders and back around his wrists. Chris leaned into Zach's face and started kissing him earnestly as Chris wound the extra length around Zach's wrists. Chris sat up and grabbed the thing he had gotten earlier from the dresser. It was the keys. Chris locked the lock, confining Zach to his position. When he was done, Chris sat up, still on Zach's groin, and smiled. "There." Then a moment of concern. "You okay? Not too tight, nothing hurts?"

Zach just smiled, adjusted himself a little. "I'm fine, Chris. I can handle a little pain, and besides, right now the only pain I got is in my dick, because you're torturing me."

Chris grinned wickedly and ground himself more down on top of Zach, and he could feel the reaction that he had caused, both under him and in front of him, with Zach throwing his head back and moaning. Chris took that as a challenge, and decided that yes, a little torture could be a good thing. Chris ground and writhed into Zach, who just moaned, sighed and swore a blue streak.

"Come on, Chris..fuck. Come on. I want to feel your mouth on me. _Come on, please._ " Zach was sweating, panting, and squirming, trying to get Chris closer to him. Which was difficult with Chris' weight on him, and he could really only move his legs.

Chris finally decided to give Zach what he wanted. He leaned up and laid flush on Zach, his weight pressing down on his lover's body, and felt him trembling with anticipation. With a quick kiss to Zach's lips, Chris crawled down his body and down to Zach's crotch, unbutton his pants and lowering the zipper. Chris pulled down his underwear quickly and swallowed Zach down.

Zach was surprised by the sudden warmth, and thrust up into Chris' mouth. He tried to bring his hands down to Chris' hair, but the restraint just pulled on his wrists, leaving bruises. All the years of yoga had paid off, and he did manage to pull himself up to an almost sitting position, but that didn't last long. Chris stopped what he was doing, and grabbed the rope around the front of Zach's chest and used it to pull Zach upright, and then forcefully pushed him back down on the bed. "You'll stay there laying down, and you'll like it, you hear me?" Chris growled, and all Zach could do was nod. "Good. Enjoy the ride, then."

Zach couldn't take much more of this. Not being able to touch Chris, fuck, that was almost too much. And Chris' hands and tongue were everywhere, licking, sucking, biting. Leaving little bruises, marking him. Suddenly Chris deep throated Zach, and it was all over, with no warning. Zach was coming, hard and fast, white hot, having been reduced to just syllables and stuttered swear words. Only Chris could drive him over the edge like this, was Zach's first thought as he came down from his high. The next thing Zach hears is a jingle of keys and a click as the lock was opened, and the freedom as his wrists were unbound and the bike lock taken away and set aside. He brings his arms out from behind his head and around Chris, who was laying next to him.

Chris was panting. He looked up at Zach. "You okay?" Zach just smiled and stroked Chris' hair, now that he could finally touch it. "I'm fine, Chris. Just a little sore and some bruises, but nothing I can't handle. And you? Do you need any help with, ya know?" Zach's grin widened.

Chris chuckled. "Uh, sorry, Z, but not this time. It sorta..took care of itself. You were so hot, I just couldn't help it. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Chris, I am just perfect." Zach grabbed Chris' hand and held it, and they both just laid there, enjoying each other's company.


End file.
